A Shadow Passing in the Night
by tribebohemian
Summary: a one shot about Dal and Jet's one moment of happiness


Don't Let Go...

-I can't believe this moment's come, It's so incredible that we're alone

There's so much to be said and done, It's impossible not to be overcome

Will you forgive me if I feel this way, Cuz we've just met - tell me that's ok

So take this feeling'n make it grow, Never let it - never let it go

-(Don't let go of the things you believe in)You give me something that I can believe in

No, Don't let go of this moment in time

(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)I can't explain the things that I'm feeling

(No, Don't let go)No, I won't let go

-Now would you mind if I bared my soul, If I came right out and said you're beautiful

Cuz there's something here I can't explain, I feel I'm diving into driving rain

You get my senses running wild, I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile

So take this feeling 'n make it grow, Never let it - never let it go

-(Don't let go of the things you believe in)You give me something that I can believe in

No, Don't let go of this moment in time

(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)I can't explain the things that I'm feeling

(No, Don't let go)No, I won't let go

-I've been waiting all my life, To make this moment feel so right

The feel of you just fills the night, So c'mon -just hold on tight

-(Don't let go of the things you believe in)You give me something that I can believe in

No, Don't let go of this moment in time

(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)I can't explain the things that I'm feeling

(No, Don't let go)No, I won't let go

-Bryan Adams ft Sarah Mclachlan

"Hi Dal, I'm at the tribal farm with Gull, but I wanted Plane to bring your wheelbarrow back, and to say we're all really sorry for what happened. We just get a bit flighty sometimes. I really like you, Dal. I hope we see each other again soon, Love Jet."

Dal stared at the wrinkled letter for the umpteenth time with a slight smile. Though it created the same flutter in his heart as the first time he read it, this was different. For tonight they would see each other. Jet had sent him a secret message to meet her at the farm. They hadn't spoken nor seen one another in the tumultuous weeks since the spilled milk incident but Dal had thought of little else since her apology. Now she wanted to meet and he couldn't settle the butterflies in his stomach. Strange how a simple letter from a girl he hardly knew made him forget everything else in his life. Even the feelings he felt so strongly for Ellie dissipated when he thought of the leader of the Gulls.

It was difficult making plans for his rendezvous without letting his fellow tribe members know something was up. Ellie, much to Jack's annoyance, was particularly nosy about his activities for the evening. Considering how attentive Dal usually was with her, Ellie was thrown by his short comments. He dismissed her as politely as he could as he gathered what he would need. He had no idea what might happen when he saw Jet but he wanted the night to be special. When he was privy to a few undisturbed moments, Dal tossed candles and other items into his bag. Thankfully most of the Mallrats were preoccupied with their own dramas and didn't notice Dal's suspicious behavior. Trudy had done her job well of causing plenty of discord within their home.

His luck continued as Lex, who was supposed to be on guard duty, was momentarily distracted by Taisan and neither saw Dal slip into the sewer entrance. Though certain he'd made a clean get away Dal continually looked over his shoulder until the Mall was long out of sight. His heart pounded as his boots hitting the pavement echoed into the night. Though being attacked or being stopped by the patrolling militia should have been his primary concern, Dal was only thinking of Jet. What if she didn't show? He was surprised how the very thought disheartened him. He hadn't realized until now how very much he wanted to see her.

Dal was the first to arrive at the farm, or so he thought. Faint light flickered within the dark barn as Dal lit the candles he'd brought along. He wasn't sure if candle light was romantic or presumptuous but at the moment it was a necessity. Finding a small basket nearby he began arranging an assortment of fruits and veggies he brought as a peace offering for the Gulls. Absorbed in his work he didn't notice as someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi."

Dal jumped and squinted at the vaguely familiar figure. "Jet?"

She smiled shyly. She had washed off her tribal makeup, her signature lashes gone. The harsh silver and black were replaced with a hint of rosy glitter and her hair fell in soft layers on her rounded shoulders. For the first time Dal could see that her gentle eyes were green and the very sight of her plain bee stung lips caused him to lose his breath. Gone were her usual city slicker duds and in their place she wore an off white halter, a denim skirt and knee high boots. Dal was taken aback by this sudden show of her femininity. Jet, like Ebony and Alice, embraced her strength and often made that her dominant feature when dressing. No doubt being a female leader in such a hostile world left little room for looking soft. Whatever the reason, Dal was pleased with the change.

"Hi," He finally answered and forced his eyes to meet her face.

Jet timidly took another step toward him to investigate what he was working on. "What's that for?"

"Oh," Dal held up the basket, now embarrassed at the gesture. "For your tribe."

His embarrassment faded as she smiled and gazed at the gift. "Wow, thanks Dal. I know Plane will love the squash."

He smiled back and there was an awkward moment before Dal realized she was looking for a place to sit down. He hadn't had a chance to prepare before her arrival.

"I'm sorry," Dal quickly grabbed a blanket from the shelf and spread it over several bales of hay. Not the most elegant seating arrangement but Jet didn't complain as she made herself comfortable. More silence and he distracted himself by picking up his bag and trying to tidy up. Dal wished he could think of something to say. He hadn't counted on being so nervous. Hadn't counted on being so attracted to her. Certainly hadn't counted on the fire building up within his teenage body.

"I'm glad you met me," Jet politely attempted to make conversation but her voice seemed to startle Dal and he dropped his bag. Odds and ends scattered onto the floor and flustered he bent to pick them up.

"Oh...um it was no problem."

Flattered at the slight panic in his voice, Jet knelt down to help him. "I was worried you wouldn't get my message." She handed him a wrench after eying it with curiosity.

"No, no I got it." Dal avoided looking into her eyes. "I'm glad you asked me to come."

Jet picked up a Polaroid of Dal and smirked. It was one of three that he, Ellie and Jack had taken one day. It was Ellie who had stumbled upon the camera and after a bit of tinkering Jack and Dal managed to get it to work. For fun they each took a picture of themselves. Neither of the three kids knew that one day only Dal's picture would remain as evidence of that happy time in their lives. Jack's would soon disappear once the Chosen took over the mall while Ellie's would be ruined by an irate Jack. Heart broken over her affair with Luke.

"This is cute,"

Dal looked up, his cheeks burning and was surprised that Jet was smiling at the photo. "It...it was just taken as a joke."

"I like it."

"You do?"

Jet nodded and sat back on the makeshift bed. "I'd like to keep it."

Dal couldn't help but grin with approval. "Well sure. If you like, it's yours."

She gave him another smile as she slipped the photo into the inside pocket of her jacket. Dal finally sat beside her on the bed and stared straight ahead, fearful his eyes would give away all the nervousness he was feeling. Jet kept her own eyes glued to the floor wondering where she should begin. She had been the one to initiate this meeting. Despite the fact that she was a powerful leader, Jet had no idea how to deal with boys. Being only thirteen when the virus ravaged her life, there was never time to fall in love. Though her actions had shown otherwise, Jet admired Dal and all of the hard work he put into the farm. He was kind and genuine and she was completely unfamiliar with the butterflies his very presence caused to flutter in her chest.

"So..." Dal spoke though he had nothing to say.

"So," Jet swallowed and turned to him. "You're prob'ly wondering why I asked you to come here."

"Well," Dal shrugged slightly. "Yeah...I am."

"I guess I wanted to...apologize formally for jumping you. It was wrong."

"It's alright," Dal, in his usual accommodating way, brushed it off. "It was nice of you to send me that letter."

Jet nodded, blushing as she remembered some of what she'd written in that letter. She wondered if it was obvious to Dal that saying sorry wasn't her reason for asking him here. Wondered if what she was feeling for him was written on her face. She nervously twiddled her thumbs and noticed Dal was now tapping his foot in an awkward rhythm, her apprehension seemingly rubbing off on him.

"You thirsty?" He finally asked desperate to have something to do.

"Yes." Jet nodded grateful for the distraction. She hadn't noticed the small jug of cider sitting on the floor and smiled as Dal pulled cups from his bag. It was flattering that he'd taken the time to bring along a few nice items. She wasn't necessarily surprised considering she'd never thought of Dal as the type of boy to mistreat a girl.

After a few sips of cider, the atmosphere loosened and the two teens began talking about random things. It seemed they both had several characters in each of their tribes whom caused exasperation at times. Jet laughed at Dal's tales of KC's scams and Cloe and Patsy's childish cat fights. When they were finished discussing the makeshift families they lived with, serious concerns about the Chosen came up. There was a strange comfort in knowing that they each weren't the only ones still scared of the threat the crazy cult posed. Jet went on to talk about the pressures of running a tribe, especially being a girl and needing to be extra forceful to ensure obedience. Dal nodded having seen the same anxiety on Bray's face so often. He thought back on Amber and how crafty she had to be to get the tribe to take her advice at times.

"It must be hard," Dal sighed. "I never wanted to be a leader. I actually never even wanted to be in a tribe."

"Really?"

He nodded. "We Mallrats just formed accidentally. I guess it's turned out alright."

"Some accidents are meant to happen."

He turned at her slightly suggestive tone to find she was gazing right back at him. Dal studied the shape of her lips and swallowed. "Yeah, I guess so." Finding her eyes too intense he looked away.

Silence prevailed once again as Jet continued to study his features. She liked the way his dark curls framed his kind face. She longed to touch the soft curve of his cheek and wondered what his full lips would feel like. His calming presence was making her less afraid, less nervous. She'd never been with a boy before, not even so much as a kiss. How wonderful a thing to share with the one boy who made her want to melt on the spot.

"I like you Dal."

He looked at her. "You do?" Despite reading that statement over and over for weeks, hearing the words had a new affect on him. Jet nodded. Something of a smile danced on the edge of his mouth. "I like you too," Dal spoke as though he were just realizing that fact.

He was met with another smile as she leaned in. Without thinking about it, Dal responded and kissed her. Sparks shot through him at the contact and Dal shivered pleasantly. His first kiss. Of all the girls he'd imagined kissing, Jet had been the most unlikely candidate. He marveled at how this moment with a girl he still hardly knew was the most intimate of his life. They separated and Dal gazed back at her with stars in his soft eyes.

"You're a good kisser," He whispered.

"You too."

They shared a second, third and several more kisses before parting to catch their breath. By now Dal's libido had awaken with a vengeance and seemed to be screaming at him. Jet shuddered as her body begged for more. There was a short, slightly awkward conversation about getting more comfortable. Dal then politely helped Jet with her coat and then she helped with his. He lay back and Jet eagerly leaned against him and met his lips once more. Neither seemed to care or notice the hay sticking through the blanket and occasionally scratching their skin. Slowly they began to caress one another, hands shyly finding their way under layers of clothing. Their tongues seemed completely at home in one another's mouths. With every touch, the world outside faded further and further away. There were no Mallrats or Gulls or Chosen. No virus and no city to fight over. Soon it was just Jet and Dal in an old barn. They rolled over and Jet unconsciously began to unbutton Dal's top. His eyes fluttered open as he watched her nervously. Though he'd never done anything like this before his hormones were quite sure what direction this was going in.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked breathlessly.

Jet nodded with a smile. It was that very sweet consideration that made her want him even more. Dal needed no more persuasion as he pulled her back into a deep kiss. Somewhere in the midst of their teenage passion, they each peeled their clothing off and found themselves wound in the large blanket. They finally paused for thought as Dal lay atop gazing down into her nervous face. He loved the way her fingertips felt trailing along his bare back and found it difficult to breathe. Jet looked up at him wanting to tell him it was her first time. Wanting to warn him in case she wasn't any good. He caught the insecurity in her eyes and kissed her for reassurance.

It was odd and new and Jet had to stifle a giggle at one point. Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing but somehow their bodies led the way. As he entered her they gazed at one another with curiosity and wonder in their eyes, their hands gently exploring. When he was spent, Dal stared off into space, surprised it had happened at all. He lay next to her, his dark skin flushed and didn't notice the bewildered look on Jet's face. She'd always thought there might be more to it but she wasn't disappointed. Far from it actually for being next to Dal made her feel complete and warm. Remembering himself, Dal reached an arm around her pale shoulders and smiled shyly.

"So that's it," She sighed and smirked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Dal stared at the ceiling of the barn. As the euphoria wore off he remembered he and Jet's predicament. Being members of two tribes who couldn't see eye to eye and sharing a bed didn't bode well. He turned to her nervously. "So what happens now? I mean between you and me?"

Jet snuggled closer in his embrace. "You and me sounds good."

"Really?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She loved the purity in his eyes. Something missing from so many people. While the world around them went crazy and fought useless battles over land and power, Dal remained decent. Always forgiving and level headed. An eternal optimist that believed there was some good worth living for. As Jet nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck Dal decided it was best to leave further discussion of their forbidden relationship for the morning.

The dawn of course came much too early and Jet was disappointed when she opened her eyes to beams of light shining into the barn. Dal lay sleeping next to her, contentment written all over his face and she smiled at him. She could wake up to that face every morning if she were lucky. He awoke when she shifted from her side of the bed to dress herself. She turned to see him staring at her slender figure with a small smirk and nudged him playfully.

"You'd better get dressed. Someone could show up any minute."

Dal shook his head. "Little chance of that. The work parties have disbanded and none of the Mallrats enjoy farm work."

Jet laughed as she pulled on her shirt. "Better to be safe than sorry."

Once they were dressed, Jet poked her head out the barn door carefully seeing that the coast was clear. While Dal understood her caution he felt she had little reason to be so keen. Without her usually tribal makeup no one would ever recognize her. Dal was still having trouble connecting the fresh faced beauty with the leader of the gulls. Hand in hand they started down the road that led to the city. Neither spoke as they walked. It was as if they both wanted to relish this last moment together before stepping back into reality. When they finally reached the fork which would take them in opposite directions, they stopped and stared at the concrete jungle they called home.

"So," Dal finally broke the silence but couldn't find the words to continue. He didn't want to say goodbye, didn't want their time to be over. He had no idea when they'd be together again. **If** they could be together again. He'd never felt this way and he didn't want it to end. As if she were feeling the same apprehension Jet squeezed his hand a little tighter as she looked in the direction of her stomping grounds.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about this." She said softly as Dal nodded in understanding though there was a hint of hurt in his dark eyes. "Yet." she added.

"I know. Things are so..." Dal frowned looking for the right word but Jet's gentle expression let him know he didn't need to finish. "When will I see you again?" He asked imploringly.

Jet shrugged as she tried to hide the uncertainty in her eyes. If Gull knew she was seeing a Mallrat in secret he would throw a gasket. Right now he had the entire tribe pinned as an enemy. Even someone as non threatening as Dal was considered a no no. With rumors of the Chosen lurking around everyone was on pins and needles. Gull refused to trust anyone. Maybe after the tribe leader meeting Bray and Danny were organizing, things would cool down.

"It might be awhile," Jet finally answered without looking at him. "It'll be hard to sneak away."

"I know." Dal nodded. "Same for me."

"I'll write you," She finally looked into his eyes wishing desperately to be able to stay with him. Wishing there was somewhere they could both go and be together happily.

"O k," Dal smiled slightly and gently brushed a few strands of her sandy hair from her face. His warm touch made Jet sigh and lean in to kiss him. His lips were so tender she didn't want to break the connection. It was Dal who reluctantly pulled away first. For a moment they simply stared into one another's eyes before Jet smiled and let go of his hand. Dal watched her walk away, an intense warmth and wanting building in his chest. Whatever emotions he'd mistaken for love before in life didn't compare to what he was feeling now.

"I'll write you..." She repeated as she continued walking.

As Dal waved he had no idea he would never receive another letter from Jet. Neither of them knew that within days the Chosen would have control of the city and their lives would be forever ripped apart. When she smiled back at him, she didn't know that the last time they would see one another would be in the Mall when she'd be led away by Chosen guards. Didn't know that her fate would forever remain a mystery to him. As Dal smiled after her lovingly he didn't know he would be dead in less than two months. Had no idea he'd be a martre for the rebellion. What he **did** know was that he'd never been this happy. And at the moment he didn't care if he were ever this happy again. With a last glance at her retreating form, Dal started the long walk back to the mall where his fate wait for him.

the end


End file.
